Anti-Romantic
by HeadachePon
Summary: Droga, eu vou parar de beber, eu sei que to prometendo isso desde o Natal de 2009, mas dessa vez eu exagerei...[ReitaxUruha]


Anti-Romantic

_PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI_

Dor de cabeça.

Era tudo que eu estava sentindo naquele momento e aquele maldito despertado não estava ajudando muito. Odeio isso nos feriados pós-farra, eu sempre esquecia de desligar o despertar e sempre dava nisso, eu com resaca e o despertador tocando às 6h da manhã, tentei me mexer pra desliga-lo, mas meu corpo estava pesado e meus músculos pareciam feitos de gelatina, aquele "pipipipi" estava me matando! Soltei um grunhido frustrado e arrastado, quase choramingando, parece que o despertador sentiu pena de mim e parou.

-...oh céus, obrigado...-

- de nada...

Hun? O despertado me respondeu? Juntei forças do além e consegui virar a cabeça pro lado direito onde o despertador ficava, tirando meus cabelos do rosto e forçando a vista, já que estava meio embaçada ainda, e aos poucos as coisas foram tomando forma. Cabelos loiros com mechas pretas bagunçados, olhos fechados, boca, nariz...nariz...nariz...Aquelas características me eram familiares, mas tinha alguma coisa naquele nariz que não estava certa, franzi o cenho, juntei dois dedos e os coloquei na frente daquele nariz, então meus olhos finalmente abriram junto com minha boca.

Não, não podia ser...Calma Uruha, calma, pode ser só uma coincidência.

Limpei a garganta.

- Reita...?

- hun?

Puta que pariu.

Ignorei a dor de cabeça e comecei a vasculhar cenas da noite passada na minha cabeça.

Boate. Aoi, Ruki, Kai, Reita. Pista de dança. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Uma morena me dando mole. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Eu me pegando com a morena num canto da pista. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Bebidas. Kai me sentando na cadeira e indo pra pista de dança. Aoi e Ruki se pegando na minha frente. Reita e uma loira gostosa na pista de dança. Bebidas. Bebidas. Raiva. Raiva. Raiva. Bebidas. Bebidas. Eu puxando o cabelo da loira gostosa. Eu brigando com Reita. Kai com um sorriso no rosto indo embora. Bebidas. Bebidas. Eu caindo de bêbado. Reita e Aoi me carregando. Kai se pegando com alguém no capo do carro e eu gritando alguma coisa. Aoi e Ruki indo embora. Reita me levando pra casa. Reita me deitando na cama. Eu puxando o Reita pra cama.

Depois disso é um branco total na minha mente.

Droga, eu vou parar de beber, eu sei que to prometendo isso desde o Natal de 2009, mas dessa vez eu exagerei. Engoli seco, sentindo minha cabeça doer ainda mais. Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Por que, meu Buda? Por que logo o Reita, por que? Por que?!

- Reita nós...

- não, nós não transamos, agora deita e dorme Bicudo...

- olha o jeito que você fala comigo Múmia, você ta na minha casa e na minha cama...

- você me pediu pra ficar...

- e depois de anos você decidiu me obedecer foi? - Ele bufou e abriu os olhos me encarando.

- dorme de uma vez Uruha, são 6hs da manhã e tem rinocerontes brincando de sapatear dentro da minha cabeça...

Não estava em condições de discutir, mas eu também não queria dormir com ele ali. Levantar estava fora de cogitação, eu não tinha força pra nada, deitei minha cabeça no travessei e soltei um gemido aliviado, quem já teve uma resaca sabe do que eu estou falando, a dor de cabeça é realmente forte, mas o que mais me incomodava era que a presença de Reita não estava me incomodando de verdade, não sei dizer, é raro ver ele tão quietinho assim, quando estamos no mesmo ambiente geralmente ficamos nos alfinetando, fiquei mais um tempo divagando e juro que nem notei quando adormeci.

Sabe-se lá por quanto tempo eu dormi, acordei com o barulho da chuva, na verdade pela barulheira que fazia devia ser uma tempestade, minha cabeça já não doía tanto e eu já tinha um pouco mais de força, mas a vontade de ficar na cama ainda prevalecia, agora que estava chovendo que eu não ia levantar mesmo, agarrei o travesseiro me aninhando melhor. Senti algo se mexer do meu lado, lembrei que Reita estava ali e estranhamente meu coração deu alguns pulinhos, acabei fingindo que ainda estava dormindo, ele se mexeu mais um pouco e depois ficou me olhando, eu sabia disso, não sei explicar, mas dá pra saber quando alguém esta te encarando.

- Uruha, 'ta acordado? - continuei parado, então sua mão passou com delicadeza nos meus cabelos, seus dedos desceram e os afastaram, foi ai que eu morri, senti como o colchão ao meu lado afundava e lábios pousavam sobre a pele exposta de meu pescoço começando a dar beijinhos e até mordidinhas leves, os pulinhos do meu coração se transformaram em saltos artísticos e tive que controlar minha respiração, meu corpo todo arrepiou, eu queria me virar e socar a cara do Reita até dar um bom motivo pra ele usar aquela faixa, mas...e-está t-tão b-bom...

- ahhh...

Fudeu.

Reita parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e praticamente voou pro outro lado da cama, eu continuei parado, foram segundos tensos até eu ouvi-lo estalar a língua e levantar andando pelo meu quarto, a porta do banheiro abriu e fechou, eu sei que é a do banheiro por que ela faz um barulho irritante, depois de alguns segundos ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. Abri os olhos tentando processar o que tinha acontecido, sentei e acabei levando meus dedos ao meu pescoço, que droga tinha sido aquilo? Que o Reita era um tarado não era novidade, mas me atacar desacordado? Okay, eu estava fingindo, mas ele não sabe disso! Okay, eu deveria ter reagido, mas...mas...

Aaaarrrrrrgggggghhhh...

- bom dia belo adormecido... - E o desgraçado ainda ia ter cara de pau de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?! O olhei, Reita estava parado na porta do banheiro com a minha toalha enrolada na cintura, os braços cruzados e a faixa já havia voltado para seu rosto.

- quem te deu permissão pra usar a minha toalha?

- não preciso de permissão pra nada...

Fiz uma cara indignada e levantei, peguei uma toalha pra mim no armário e fui para o banheiro, esbarrando de propósito nele no caminho e batendo a porta, quase arranquei as roupas do meu corpo e me meti embaixo do chuveiro. Era impressionante como eu ficava irritado perto dele, por que demônios eu pedi pra ele ficar aqui ontem? Vou fazer uma lista das bebidas que eu tomei, alguma delas deve ter me influenciado a fazer isso! Continuei a tomar meu banho, estava terminando de tirar o shampoo quando passei a mão distraidamente por meu pescoço e lembrei o que havia acontecido.

Foi...bom...

Mas foi o REITA.

Sério, eu e o ele nunca nos demos bem, desde a escola ele deixava bem claro que não gostava de mim, tirava gracinhas com o formato da minha boca, implicava comigo nas aulas de educação física e roubava minhas namoradas e eu roubava as dele, sempre o achei metido demais, se achando o bad-boy usando aquela faixa que deixava os kohais tremendo de medo e algumas menininhas (e minininhos) caindo de amores.

Argghh, minha dor de cabeça esta voltando.

Sai e não tinha ninguém no quarto, dei de ombros, melhor mesmo que ele tenha ido embora, olhei pela janela, o tempo parecia ter piorado e vez ou outra um trovão cortava o céu com um barulho assustador. Trovões são assustadores, admita! Será que o Reita foi embora embaixo dessa chuva? Balancei a cabeça indo até o armário e comecei a procurar algo pra vestir e, apesar de estar frio, peguei um short curto, eu gosto de mostrar minhas coxas porque eu sei que elas são lindas e me orgulho disso, e um blusão listrado que quase cobria completamente o short, gosto de usar roupas largadas em casa, problema? Nem me preocupei em arrumar meu cabelo, sai do quarto me espreguiçando, nem sabia que horas eram e nem queria saber, gosto de ficar perdido no tempo em dias de chuva.

Hun, que cheiro bom...

Levantei a sobrancelha, dei uma "corridinha" até a cozinha e me deparei com uma cena no mínimo inusitada. Havia duas canecas e algumas torradas sobre a mesa e Reita estava de costas pra porta, no fogão fritando algo que pelo cheiro era bacon, ele estava sem blusa e usava uma das minhas calças de moletom, que infelizmente ficou mais bonita nele do que ficava em mim, mas alem de se aproveitar de mim desacordado ele ainda mexeu nas minhas coisas! Podia ter pedido pelo menos, só pra eu ter o prazer de negar! Vi ele desligar o fogo e se virar com a frigideira na mão me olhando e sorrindo.

Sério, estou ficando com medo dele.

- espero que não se importe e mesmo que você se importe eu não to nem aí...- Reita disse, colocando os bacons num prato e se sentando começando a se servir.

Mas que abusado!

- só não vou dar uma resposta digna porque estou morrendo de fome...- Me sentei e peguei uma caneca sentindo o cheiro do café, estreitei os olhos na direção dele -...isso está envenenado?

Ele riu negando, então tomei um gole do café ainda o olhando de forma desconfiada, mas minha expressão mudou na hora em que o liquido desceu por minha garganta, aquele café estava delicioso, sério, quando eu fazia café sempre ficava meio amargo, dei outro gole e pelo visto minha expressão era muito engraçada já que ele gargalhou e estendeu o prato com bacon na minha direção. Terminamos de comer e, nossa, acho que eu nunca passei tanto tempo perto dele sem pelo menos xingá-lo, mas não era tão ruim assim, ele era agradável falando coisas normais, como marca de café que eu usava ou a cara que o Kai fez quando eu gritei no estacionamento.

Mandei ele ir pra sala e fui lavar a louça, sou uma pessoa educada okay? Mas tudo isso era muito estranho, o Reita não era assim com ninguém, nem com as namoradas dele ele era tão gentil, eu sei disso porque muitas vezes eu ouvia as queixas de alguma delas, ai, de repente, ele me ataca quando eu estou dormindo, age como se nada tivesse acontecido e faz café com torrada e bacon pra mim. Pra mim! O cara que ele fica zoando desde o colegial. Tem alguma coisa muito errada nisso. Comecei a forçar minha memória, tem que ter acontecido alguma coisa ontem pra ele estar assim comigo...

Foi então que uma cena veio em minha mente me deixando estático.

"_Eu tinha puxado Reita pra cama comigo fazendo-o deitar sobre mim, ele tinha tentado levantar, mas eu o segurei olhando em seus olhos._

_- me beija Reita..._

_-..._

_- Por que você me trata tão mal?_

_- por que você é chato.. agora me deixa ir..._

_- não, fica aqui...por favor fica..._

_- eu não vou me controlar, por favor me deixa ir..._

_- não...- me agarrei a ele pelo pescoço-...vai, faz o que quiser, mas fica...- Então meus lábios foram tomados em um beijo faminto, meu corpo todo queimava e eu correspondia na mesma intensidade, até que eu desmaiei."_

Puta que pariu.

Eu beijei o Reita.

Deixei a louça do jeito que estava e corri pra sala, ele estava assistindo TV despreocupadamente, como esse desgraçado fica assim agindo normalmente depois de tudo? Fui na direção dele sentado ao seu lado no sofá, Reita me olhou levantado uma sobrancelha e depois voltou a prestar atenção no jogo de basebol que passava, tive que cruzar os braços pra controlar minha vontade de soca-lo, depois de contar de 1 até 10000000000 eu o chamei.

- Reita...

- hun?

- nós nos beijamos ontem?- ele me olhou estreitando os olhos.

-...sim...

- e por que demônios você não me disse?!- me virei o olhando indignado e toda a paciência que eu juntei foi dar uma volta em Marte.

- você não perguntou...

- hoje de manhã você disse que não tínhamos feito nada!

- negativo, eu disse que não tínhamos transado, é diferente...

- você se aproveitou de mim Reita!

- opa, nem vem Uruha, quem pediu todo manhoso pra eu ficar foi você, não lembra dessa parte não?!- ele levantou o tom de voz e eu estreitei os olhos.

- eu tava bêbado merda!

- eu também!

- sua múmia tarada!

- seu pato alcoólatra!

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, vendo quem tinha o olhar mais ameaçador, depois eu virei pra lado oposto do dele bufando emburrado e Reita voltou a assistir o jogo. Droga! Ele me beijou, como diabos eu o deixei fazer isso?! E por eu fico sentindo essas drogas de "pulinhos" no meu peito toda vez que eu me lembro dele tão perto de mim, beijando meu pescoço...beijando...minha b-boca...Ahhh! Não, não quero lembrar, não quero! Olhei pra TV e aquele jogo já estava me irritando, peguei o controle e mudei de canal, Reita me olhou indignado, pegou o controle com força e voltou pro jogo. Tentei pegar o controle e ele desviou, nos encaramos de novo, então eu avancei pra cima dele, ele esticou o braço pro lado direito e tentou me segurar com a mão esquerda, mas como minha blusa é folgada ele agarrou o tecido e eu consegui me esticar mais quase completamente encima dele.

- me dá esse controle Reita!

- eu cheguei primeiro!

- a TV é minha!

Mesmo que eu fosse míseros centímetros mais alto do que Reita, ele era bem mais forte que eu e mesmo que eu me esticasse eu ainda não conseguia alcançar o controle, então segurei seu pulso e balancei fazendo o controle voar pro outro lado da sala. Nos olhamos. Reita largou minha blusa e tentou levantar, mas eu o puxei pela cintura e ele caiu sentado, aproveitei e levantei correndo, mas uma das malditas almofadas prendeu entre minhas pernas e eu cai, por pouco não fui de cara ao chão, ouvi Reita rindo e passando de mim, mas eu o segurei pelo calcanhar o puxando e logo ele caiu quebrando a mesinha do centro, me arrastei por cima dele e quase consegui alcançar o maldito controle, mas Reita rolou e me jogou pro lado, me fazendo bater a cabeça na estante de livros derrubando a maioria deles, vi ele se esticar quase pegando o controle, mas eu consegui o chutar pra longe, dei graças as minhas pernas longas.

Reita me olhou com raiva e eu devolvi o olhar na mesma intensidade, me levantei rápido e corri pra onde o controle tinha ido parar, senti um puxão na minha blusa e fui projetado pra trás vendo o vulto de Reita passar por mim, estiquei meu braço e consegui agarrar o cabelo dele, ele virou e tentou soltar minha mão torcendo meu pulso, ficamos nos estapeando até eu tropeçar na maldita almofada de novo e nós caímos, ele por cima de mim. Foi ai que eu vi o controle bem ao meu alcance, tirei a mão do cabelo do Reita e a espalmei no rosto dele o impedindo de ver e estiquei meu corpo um pouco, assim que consegui agarrar o controle Reita se livrou da minha mão, olhou o controle e tentou levantar, mas eu o prendi enlaçando minhas pernas na cintura dele aproveitando minhas coxas grossas para aperta-lo, Reita apertou seu antebraço contra meu pescoço me enforcando e minha mão livre voou pro seu pescoço também o enforcando, nos encaramos bufando de ódio.

- _me...solta..._- consegui sibilar com dificuldade.

- _solta...você...primeiro..._- não obedeci, só apertei mais seu pescoço e senti ele jogando seu peso em seu braço no meu pescoço, foi então que um trovão cortou o céu com um barulho extremamente assustador que fez até o chão tremer e a TV desligou, assim como todas as luzes da casa.

Faltou energia.

Demoramos um pouco pra raciocinar o que tinha acontecido então nos largamos ao mesmo tempo, Reita caiu pro lado respirando rápido e eu relaxei todos os meus músculos ficando esparramado no chão, por um bom tempo tudo que se ouvia era o barulho da porra daquela chuva que não parava e nós dois tentando recuperar o fôlego. Assim que consegui respirar normalmente virei meu rosto olhando para Reita, sua boca ainda estava entreaberta, mas ele não ofegava mais, seus olhos ficaram fechados por algum tempo então ele os abriu e olhou pra mim, assim que nossos olhos se encontraram foi instantâneo, começamos a rir descontroladamente.

Era uma sensação tão boa.

Sentamos-nos ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, eu não sabia o que pensar ou o que falar, não conseguia nem entender o por que de tudo aquilo, nem se aqueles pulinhos no meu coração são bons o ruins. Eu estou começando a gostar deles. Olhei de novo para Reita e ele olhava pra frente, parecendo tão perdido quanto eu, meus olhos desceram por seu corpo, mesmo que eu não gostasse de admitir, ele era muito bonito, não era muito musculoso, mas mesmo assim era bem definido, e como eu já disse, Reita era bem mais forte que eu, geeeennte nem acredito que eu tava me atracando nesse corpo há alguns segundos atrás, okay, estávamos quase nos matando, mas se eu tivesse reparado antes ate que eu podia ter tirado uma casquinha né? Que foi? Vai me julgar agora é? Eu já liguei meu "foda-se", afinal já nos beijamos e ele me deu beijinhos de manhã, por que não me aproveitar? Fiquei tão distraído que nem notei que agora ele estava me olhando com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- tá gostando da vista, Uruha?- dei um sorriso de canto quase imperceptível.

- ééé, nem é tão ruim assim, eu pegava numa boa...- ele levantou uma sobrancelha e o sorriso se desfez numa cara surpresa, então eu sorri.

Levei minha mão até seu rosto e toquei sua bochecha bem de leve, sua expressão aliviou e sua cabeça pendeu um pouco pra frente buscando mais contato, eu sorri mais um pouco já imaginado a reação dele com o que eu estava preste a fazer, virei meu corpo na direção dele e me aproximei, seus olhos me acompanharam, mas ele não se mexeu, minha mão fez um carinho mais intenso em sua bochecha e então eu fiz...

Dei um tapa muito bem dado no rosto dele.

Vi seus olhos arregalarem e ele olhar pra mim com ódio, mal dei uma gargalhada e levei um tapa também. Pronto, começamos a nos estapear de novo, de repente estávamos rolando no chão e eu nem sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, parecíamos crianças rindo e se batendo, mas eu já estava cansado, me dei por vencido quando Reita ficou por cima de mim e meus pulsos foram presos contra o chão. Estávamos ofegantes e eu dava pequenas risadas entre os ofegos, senti o aperto dos meus pulsos afrouxando e Reita começar a sair de cima de mim, mas o impedi enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas e o puxando, deixando nossos corpos mais próximos.

Reita levantou uma sobrancelha e tentou se mexer de novo, mas eu apertei mais o enlace, ele soltou completamente meus pulsos e suas mãos se apoiaram uma em cada lado do meu rosto, levei minhas mãos até suas costas, o puxei colando nos peitos e o obrigando a se apoiar nos antebraços deixando uma distancia mínima entre nossos rostos. Era incrível como de repente meu corpo reagia tão bem a proximidade dele, dei um sorriso tímido e virei meu rosto devagar pro lado, levei minha mão até sua nuca e puxei seu rosto o aproximando do meu pescoço.

- faz de novo Reita...

- fazer o que de novo?

- o que você fez hoje de manhã...- senti seu corpo se tencionar-...eu gostei, por favor, faz de novo...

Ele estava hesitante, mas assim que puxei mais um pouco sua nuca ele cedeu se aproximando, meu coração quase explodiu na hora que seus lábios tocaram minha pele e começaram a distribuir beijos, fechei meus olhos, senti como seu corpo relaxava, mas sem colocar seu peso completamente sobre mim, seus beijos começaram a virar pequenos chupões, subi a mão que estava em sua nuca para o seus cabelos e os segurei dessa vez sem usar muita força, apenas o pressionando mais contra mim para aumentar aquele contato tão bom, os chupões viraram mordidas e eu já deixava escapar alguns gemidos, era bom demais e eu precisava fazer alguma coisa nele também. Abracei-me ao seu pescoço e mordi sua orelha, senti ele ofegar contra minha pele e comecei a descer por seu pescoço chupando e mordendo com força, Reita parou o que fazia em mim e começou a respirar fundo a cada mordida que eu dava, parecendo se controlar, mas eu queria que ele fizesse mais, muito mais, comecei a arranhar de leve seus ombros e a dar ofegos entre as mordidas, senti o corpo de Reita se tencionar hesitando ainda mais, céus, até num momento como esse ele ia me irritar?! O que mais eu precisava fazer pra mostrar que eu quero?!

Afastei o rosto de Reita e nem o olhei, apenas uni nossos lábios, primeiro num selo rápido depois mordendo de leve, ele ofegou e mordeu minha boca também, eu gemi e antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa minha boca foi invadida pela língua de Reita, a medida que nossas línguas se entrelaçavam meu corpo esquentava e meu coração estava tão rápido que eu nem sabia se ele estava mesmo batendo, parecia que eu tinha esperado por isso há anos ele não estava diferente de mim, suas mãos passavam pelas laterais do meu corpo de forma possessiva, apertavam, arranhavam, seus quadris começaram a roçar contra o meus com força, eu precisava respirar, mas ele não deixava e eu também não queria, era bom, era quente, totalmente diferente de qualquer um que eu tenha beijado, Reita parecia faminto.

Nos largamos e ele voltou a atacar meu pescoço, dessa vez com muito mais força do que antes, eu não sabia se gemia ou se respirava, suas mãos invadiram minha blusa a puxando pra cima apressadamente, antes que eu me desse conta fui levantado e minha blusa foi arrancada, meu corpo foi empurrado contra o chão, minha pele se arrepiou com o contato, abri meus olhos e Reita me olhava com desejo, suas mãos desceram por meu tórax depois subiram de novo passando por meu pescoço, parando em meu cabelo e me puxando pra outro beijo louco e necessitado. Meti minha mão entre nossos corpos, alcancei o cós de sua calça e comecei a adentrar meus dedos ali, notei que ele não estava usando nada alem da calça e meus dedos foram de encontro ao seu membro se fechando em volta desde e apertando, fazendo Reita partir o beijo com um gemido alto.

- ahhh caralho, tira a mão daí...-

- não quero...- mordi sua boca e comecei um vai e vem lento com minha mão.

- Uruha...!

- ...faz em mim também Reita, me toca também...

Reita silvou e sua mão adentrou meu short agarrando meu membro ainda por cima da boxer que eu usava o massageando com vontade, eu podia sentir seu membro pulsar na minha mão a cada gemido que eu dava e eu fazia questão de gemer só pra ver aqueles olhos grudados em mim mostrando o quão excitado ele ficava com aquilo tudo, não que eu não estivesse excitado também, tudo bem que ainda tinha uma vozinha dentro da minha cabeça dizendo "_Ei, Kouyou, o que é isso cara? Você está se agarrando com o Reita no chão da sua casa...Com o Reita! Que isso, cara? Que isso?_", mas eu estava pouco me lixando, toda vez que eu abria os olhos e via Reita encima de mim, que eu senti sua mão, agora já dentro da minha boxer, me masturbando de um jeito selvagem eu sentia um misto de sensações tão grande dentro de mim que eu só conseguia gemer, mas de repente todas as sensações foram embora, Reita havia tirado sua mão de meu membro e estava se afastando de mim tirando minha mão de dentro da calça dele, o olhei confuso e ele sorriu me dando uma mordida no queixo.

- de quatro...agora...- ele ordenou deferindo um tapa na minha coxa.

Eu ri e obedeci, tirei minhas pernas da sua cintura e virei ficando apoiado com os joelhos e as mãos no chão, senti outro tapa, mas dessa vez na minha bunda e quase gargalhei olhando pra ele por cima do ombro, ele deu um sorriso sacana e suas mãos se fecharam nas minhas nádegas com força, seus dedos subiram até o cós do short e começaram a tira-lo junto com a boxer me deixando completamente nu pra ele, por um momento eu fiquei com vergonha e pensei em mudar de posição, mas senti as mãos de Reita agarrarem minhas nádegas de novo as separando e antes que eu pudesse virar minha cabeça pra ver o que ele estava fazendo senti algo molhado e quente tocar minha entrada, arregalei os olhos e gemi alto, virei minha cabeça e pude ver Reita com o rosto entre minhas nádegas, era a língua dele que estava me estimulando ali, entrando e saindo de mim de maneira lenta enquanto uma de suas mãos foi estimular meu membro que já cotejava pré-gozo.

Aquilo era bom demais e se a língua dele estava me enlouquecendo daquela maneira eu quase posso gozar só de imaginar como vai ser ter aquele membro grande e grosso dentro de mim. O contato se desfez e eu dei um muxoxo frustrado olhando pra trás, vendo Reita chupar dois dedos seus e depois enfia-los em mim sem delicadeza nenhuma, não doeu tanto assim devido ao estimulo anterior, mas ainda era bem incomodo, comecei a dar algumas reboladas pra me acostumar e logo já estava gemendo de novo.

- Reita, vem logo...

O olhei e ele ofegou concordando, pude ver o alivio em seu rosto quando ele desceu a calça até metade da coxa e tocou seu membro fazendo um pequeno agrado neste enquanto mordia o lábio tentando conter um gemido, ahh céus, que visão excitante, separei mais minhas pernas e me empinei mais na direção dele, recebi mais um tapa do lado esquerdo da minha bunda e Reita se aproximou encaixando seu membro na minha entrada, eu respirei fundo e me preparei para o que viria, mas ao contrario do que eu imaginava, ele não foi rude, entrou bem devagar parando quando eu dava algum gemido dolorido até que estivesse completamente dentro de mim.

- ahhh caralho...hun, tão apertado...Uruha...

Antes de começar a se mexer Reita puxou um dos meus braços o prendendo em minhas costas, eu perdi um pouco do apoio indo de peito ao chão e ele começou a estocar forte dentro mim, gritei, ainda doía, mas aos poucos o prazer foi se tornando maior, Reita saia completamente de forma lenta e entrava rápido e com força, era enlouquecedor, eu queria que fosse mais rápido, mas quando eu tentava me mexer contra ele, sua mão puxava mais meu braço me deixando imóvel, então comecei a contrair meu interior e ele gemeu começando a ir mais rápido, eu tentava olha-lo por cima dos ombros, mas era meio difícil manter os olhos abertos e a posição não ajudava muito.

- ah ah ah ahhh R-Reitaa...maaiissss...

- geme...o meu nome...huunn..ahh...

- Akira...p-por favor...ahhh mais forte...

- ahhh diz de novo Kou...geme mais alto...pede pra ser fudido...

- A-AKIRA! Ahhhnnn...hnhnhn...ahhhh me fode mais forte Akira!

A força das investidas aumentou, eu parecia não conseguir puxar ar o suficiente para os meus pulmões, meu corpo todo parecia queimar de puro prazer e todas as sensações só aumentaram quando em uma das estocadas reita tocou num ponto dentro de mim que fez minhas pernas tremerem e meu membro fisgou entre minhas pernas, gritei por mais, estava pouco me lixando se eu estava agindo igual a uma puta agora, era bom, eu ia enlouquecer, era a primeira vez que eu me sentia assim sendo dominado, totalmente submisso a alguém, mas não era qualquer pessoa ali afinal...Era o Reita, metendo fundo em mim e gemendo meu nome baixinho enquanto eu já não sabia nem onde estava, eu só queria mais daquilo tudo, mais dele dentro de mim.

- ahhh Kou...eu vou gozar...

- a-ainda não...ahhhh espera ahh só mais hnhn um pouco...

- não dá Kou...ahhh eu preciso...Kou eu vou gozar...ahhhhh!

- A-Akira...hnhn não...

Antes que eu pudesse protestar senti seu liquido quente sendo lançado em pequenos jatos dentro de mim e as estocadas foram parando devagar, Reita saiu de dentro de mim e me virou com brutalidade, eu caí de costas no chão encima do meu braço que antes ele segurava, abri os olhos e o vi se abaixando, levantei um pouco a cabeça pra ver o que ele ia fazer mais assim que senti algo quente envolver meu membro pulsante arqueei as costas arfando, Reita estava me chupando e nem foi preciso muito esforço já que não demorei a despejar todo meu prazer na sua boca sentindo como ele lambia cada gota que saia de mim, caindo ao meu lado logo depois, exausto.

Então aquela cena se repetiu.

Nós dois jogados no chão ouvindo o barulho daquela porra de chuva que não parava e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Agora mesmo que eu não sabia no que pensar, o que fazer ou o que falar. As luzes acenderam do nada e a TV voltou a falar, mas já não estava mais passando o jogo e eu dei o sorriso mínimo lembrando a cena que nós fizemos antes de...bem, disso tudo acontecer. Tinha uma coisa estranha no meu peito, era quente e se espalhava pelo meu corpo, mas eu não queria saber o que era, me sentei sentindo um incomodo, pelo visto sentar seria um problema por alguns dias, suspirei e me abracei, estava frio...muito frio, olhei ao redor procurando minha blusa, a vestiria e iria tomar um banho, mas antes que pudesse a ver senti dois braços me abraçando por trás, minha respiração falhou assim como meu coração, o rosto de Reita se escondeu em meu pescoço e ele respirou fundo, dando beijos leves.

- Kou...?

- hun?

- eu te odeio...- dei um sorriso leve, passando minhas mãos por seus braços os apertando contra mim.

- eu também te odeio...

- então o que diabos nós acabamos de fazer?

- eu não sei...

Não dissemos mais nada, nos levantamos e fomos tomar banho, separados é claro, primeiro foi o Reita depois foi eu, quando eu sai do banheiro ele estava vestido com suas próprias roupas e terminava de ajeitar a faixa no rosto enfrente ao espelho, se virou pra mim e sorriu de um jeito tímido atípico dele.

- Parou de chover...- olhei pela janela do quarto e não havia mais nada alem de um céu cinza e algumas poucas gotas caindo.-...é melhor eu ir...

- oh, claro...tudo bem...- me vesti rápido e o acompanhei até a porta, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que não queria que ele fosse.

- olha Uruha, sobre o que aconteceu...

- ei, relaxa, eu não vou contar pra ninguém...

Ele meneou a cabeça positivamente, ficou parado alguns segundos olhando para os pés e depois olhou pra mim, eu não sabia dizer que sentimento havia naqueles olhos, eu não sabia nem o que eu mesmo estava sentindo, então o vi se aproximar meio receoso e me dar um beijo rápido, sumindo logo depois. Me deixei sorri e fechei a porta olhando para a sala agora vazia, suspirei cansado e pela primeira vez no dia olhei no relógio.

17h11min.

Acho que vou dormir um pouco.

Abri a porta dando aleluia de finalmente chegar em casa, minha semana tinha sido péssima, haviam chegado novos estagiários na empresa onde trabalho e um deles tinha feito um burrada realmente grande, foi um inferno! Eu já estava rezando para que o final de semana chegasse e mesmo que a Paris Hilton viesse me chamar pra cair na festa eu não iria, isso mesmo, Takashima Kouyou estava dispensando ir se acabar em uma festa, mas eu realmente precisava dormir e acorda em 2067. Joguei minhas coisas no sofá e fui tirando minha roupa pelo caminho até chegar ao meu quarto, eu ainda me sentia tenso então iria tomar um banho antes de hibernar.

Sai do banheiro me sentindo outro homem, mas não menos cansado do que antes, vesti somente a calça de um pijama velho que encontrei no armário e quando estava quase caindo sobre a superfície branca e convidativa da minha cama alguém tocou a campainha diversas vezes. Bufei, muito, muito irritado mesmo e fui batendo pé até a porta a abrindo pronto pra mandar o ser que me atormentava enfiar um míssil no cú e explodir, mas as palavras morreram na minha garganta e eu fiquei com cara de idiota.

- oi Uruha...- engoli seco ao ouvir meu nome.

- oi...Reita...- Senti os olhos dele analisando cada detalhe do meu corpo, afinal eu estava só de calça, e corei leve, mas logo fiz uma expressão emburrada- ...o que você veio fazer aqui?

- vim te buscar oras, hoje é sexta...

- eu não quero sair, já avisei ao Kai e ao Ruki...-

- hn entendo, não vai me convidar pra entrar?

- pra quê? Você não vai pra festa não é?

- estou com o pressentimento de que aqui vai "rolar" uma festa...

Estreitei meus olhos, ele estava me cantando? Não era a primeira vez que nos víamos depois do que aconteceu, tínhamos agido normalmente quando estávamos com os outros e isso foi um dos motivos que deixaram minha semana um inferno, vez ou outra eu sonhava com ele e acordava com uma ereção. Ignorem. Continuamos nos olhando e ele deu um passo na minha direção, eu recuei instintivamente e quase fechei a porta na cara dele, mas ele a segurou antes conseguindo empurra-la até que batesse com força na parede, sorte tirei minha mão da maçaneta a tempo, me assustei com um barulho alto e quando vi Reita lá estava dentro da minha casa e havia fechado a porta atrás de si, se aproximo de mim e sorriu passando uma das mãos na minha cintura.

Suspirei e o olhei lhe dando um tapa na mão, mas ele só sorriu mais, droga, eu já sabia onde isso ia acabar, então só dei de ombros e fui na direção do meu quarto, mas não sem dar uma olhada insinuante por cima dos ombros na direção dele e sorri levando minhas mãos até a calça do meu pijama e começando a tira-la em quanto sumia no corredor, ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim e logo eu já estava sendo agarrado e beijado com fervor, era como se não tivéssemos nos visto por anos e estivéssemos com saudades. E no fundo eu estava mesmo.

Nessa noite eu não descansei. E nem em muitas outras noites que vieram depois dessa. As visitas de Reita ficaram cada vez mais frequentes e tudo começava do mesmo jeito, nós brigávamos, nos agredíamos e terminávamos em sexo selvagem na minha casa ou na dele, não era nenhum um pouco romântico, mas depois que tudo acabava era tão bom ficar assim como eu estou agora, agarrado na cintura dele enquanto ele mexia de qualquer jeito no meu cabelo, que eu quase esquecia que aquele Reita era o mesmo que me xingava, assim como eu me perguntava como conseguia xingar ele e depois me entregar desse jeito.

- tá rindo de que bicudo?

- De como você é idiota…...

- o que?!

- Além de idiota é surdo também?

- desgraçado!

Então começava tudo de novo, discutíamos, nos batíamos e depois nos amávamos...

Do nosso jeito completamente Anti-romântico.


End file.
